A continuation power flow is an important tool for evaluating the voltage stability of electric power systems. The purpose of calculating the continuation power flow is to solve the maximum load margin of electric power system. The P-V curve obtained from the result of calculating the continuation power flow can provide information about the voltage stability and the voltage stability margin of the electric power system.
The parameterization technique is the key for continuation power flow. Conventional parameterization techniques include a local parameterization method and a global parameterization method. The local parameterization method may fail in calculating the power flow on some non-turning points and the global parameterization method may fail in calculating the power flow on turning points. Thus, it is important to propose a robust method for calculating the continuation power flow of the electric power system.